One Hell of a Way to Wake up
by Razakar
Summary: Twilight had always had a nice straight forward life. Study, make freinds, that sort of thing. but that changed from last morning sometime after she had woken up.  contains shipping
1. Chapter 1

One hell of a way to wake up.

"OH where had it all gone so wrong?" thought Twilight to herself...

It had even been a nice although event full day up till this far, and now she found herself in a dark cellar, tied up on a post being stared at by a masked pony. So she started to think, where HAD it all gone wrong?

Perhaps it was when she got invited to a party...

It was a bright and sunny morning, not because of Rainbow Dash but because some other Pegasus pony's got up early to clear the clouds that day. All in all the day was pretty good so far, however it would soon get a great deal… more interesting. Twilight was just getting ready to leave the library to go see Applejack at the orchard for a "surprise". She had just gathered her pack, some snacks, a spare scroll and quill and was leaving the big tree she called her home when Pinkie pie came barrelling down the road without warning and tackled Twilight to the ground

"SUPRISE" yelled pinkie into Twilight's ear.

"I can see that, now would you please get off me Pinkie?" asked a pinned down Twilight from beneath a surprisingly strong Pinkie

" oh okie dokie loki" replied an ever so slightly disappointed Pinkie as she rolled off Twilight and stood up again, brushing some dust off herself from the floor Twilight asked her

"so why did you tackle me down then Pinkie?"

"O just 'cuz I wanted to"

"all right then. Well I have to go visit Applejack, she said something about a surprise so if you don't mind ill have to get going now?"

After a slight pause and a minor humming noise from Pinkie as she put on her thinking face she simply stated

"No".

And then as soon as Twilight blinked she pulled, from seemingly nowhere at all… A bright pink and deep purple envelope.

"This is yours, if you don't have it you cant get in, and that would be horrible wouldn't it?" Seeming to ask more of a question then anything else Twilight struggled to find a suitable reply to the bright pink filly, but almost as soon as she thought of a decent reply Pinkie bounded off into the distance past the library house shouting

"!"

After a brief second to think about what had just happened Twilight figured this, that firstly there was a party at Rarity's tonight. Secondly that she was invited to come along, and thirdly that Pinkie can be very hard to deal with sometimes. So Twilight picked up the envelope and placed it in her pack and grumbling slightly over the delay to see Applejack she finally set out for Sweet Apple Acres

Twilight had always loved the smell of the much loved local orchards, and today was no exception. The sweet smell of the fresh apples being pressed somewhere on the farm, and the beautiful trees all made for a grand experience every time she visited. As she slowly wandered over towards the large barn that was the normal meeting point, Twilight tried to figure out what the surprise could be.

"It cant be my birthday, or for that matter anyone else's. Perhaps its a visiting relative? Then why did she invite me of all pony's over?" lost deeply in thought she almost walked right into the big side wall of the barn before a blonde maned orange pony shouted

"Wall there Twilight!"

Causing the purple pony to falter for a second before stopping and turning to look at her Friend Applejack. She was only a little embarrassed about not remembering to look where she was going, but a little embarrassment was still too much.

"yeah those large red barn walls tend to sneak up you don't they Twi?" asked Applejack as she opened the barn door and wandered in.

"wait forget that last part, why don't y'all jus come on in now"

Twilight slightly irritated by that last comment shook herself from, her minor daze and followed suit behind Applejack into the barn. She was wholly unprepared for what she saw inside, where she expected to find the normal barn with some hay in the corners she saw a mostly clean, and mostly empty barn. Sitting in the middle of the room on her haunches and some fresh straw was Applejack. Now this strangely bare room would normally raise a question the head of our dear purple pony namely "why?" or some variation there of, but what raised a bigger question wasn't the fact that sitting BESIDE the orange mare was her trusty Stetson hat. Twilight was slightly confused by this turn of events to any stranger it would simply be Applejack sitting next to her hat, but to Twilight and all those that knew her it was Applejack doing something she would never do... Ever. "heh, come over'ere Twi I got something I wanna tell you" stated the orange mare in a tone slightly softer and quieter then her normal voice. So Twilight moved closer and sat next to her on the soft straw, looking closely Applejack looked nice without her hat on, the hair from her mane fell down over her face and gave her a much meeker appearance then normal, Twilight thought she looked nicer this way and wondered why she had changed her customary appearance. It was around this time that she realized they had been sitting down in the straw for a good few minuets now and one of them should say something, so Twilight decided it should be her.

"So~o Applejack what's all this about?"

Applejack hesitated on replying and looked down for a second before looking up and staring into Twilight's deep purple eyes

"Well its kinda a long story"

"Well you know me if its out there I want to learn it" giggled Twilight

"It started a while ago, after we had set princess Luna free, but I only realized it after we'd beat'n Discord" mumbled Applejack

"realized what?"

"That well…" Applejack faltered in her speech

_Come __on __you __br__o__ught __her __here __to __tell __her __this __and __you __cant __back __out __now!_ She thought to herself

"That well, I kinda think you 'r' kinda …cute?" Applejack stumbled through the sentence and forgot totally about her prepared speech.

"And well that when we wer' doin those things, that you looked so in place and so…beautiful leading us with your magic an' such. And after we beat Discord I realized it, that..."

she couldn't bring herself to say it, the next few words could either totally ruin their friendship or... Make it better? By this point even though Applejack was staring directly into Twilight's eyes she had no idea of what she was thinking. So she went for it.

"Well that I might be in love with y'all" Blurted Applejack

Even as she said the words she felt better for saying them. Twilight however was thoroughly confused, baffled even _what? But __she's__ never.. __I've__ never.. Didn't she like someone else?_ All the thoughts swirling in her head only one seemed to make sense

_I'm__ not prepared for this_

So she did what the thought suggested, she got up slowly turned around and walked away. In hindsight she should probably have said something or even checked what Applejacks reaction was but unfortunately for her hindsight was occupied with thoughts like "should I have given spike some chores to do while I'm out?" in fact most of Twilight's brain was filled like this, the 'what time is it section' fell asleep and the 'where am I going section' went on a wild rampage. Quite frankly this had never happened to her before, she had been told by her friends that she looked cute and so forth but no one had ever tried anything, she was always studying or learning new spells. As a result instead of dealing with it like a normal pony and responding she buried herself in learning and revision. She was out of it on the way home to the library, she was staring at blank pages thinking about how the pages were staring at her when she got home, and she was thinking about new telescope designs when the sun was setting, she even got as far as building small prototypes from junk when she was at Rarity's house and Pinkie Pie jumped out and screamed

"RAVE PARRRTTYYYYY!" at her

Suffice to say Twilight was more then a little startled, seeing as the last thing she could coherently remember was walking away from Applejack. And now it was sundown and before her was a pink pony with a toothless crocodile was on top of her.

"pinkie what's the matter with you?" asked Twilight more then slightly angry

It was about then that she heard the thumping music and saw the clamoring people inside the humble... Maybe that's not the best description... Boutique.

"oh yeah right the party, I kinda forgot about it"

"oh don't be silly your here now right on time" squealed Pinkie

"well alright then, what's going on the moment?"

"Vinyl Scra-op I mean DJ PON-3 is Rocking da house and I came to greet you sillies"

As soon as she has said her piece Pinkie thrust a brightly colored drink into Twilight's arms

"Party. Fun. Begin. Or else" stated the Pink party monster

_One __of __these __days __were __going __to __have __to __stop __pinkie __partying __so __much_

Tonight was evidently not that night, and so neither was next morning, in fact this particular party continued well up until 9am the following day. The strange part was that Twilight was the last one there, bar Pinkie and Rarity themselves, and so there on the couch after about 9 hours worth of strange drinks to many and a few rather embarrassing moments Twilight awoke from her stupor with one thought

_I hate hangovers, and I blame __Applejack__, this pain is all her fault_

After feeling suitably guilty about this thought she got up and stumbled outside… or into Rarity's cellar she wasn't quite sure which yet. Yes it was most definitely was the second option. And stairs most definitely were not made to go down on with ones face and backside as a means of transport. After picking herself up off the floor after a rather embarrassing "trip" down the stairs Twilight could hear strange noises from just around the corner, next to where some dim candles were burning. So fascinated by the distraction she got up and walked slowly over, she didn't notice the strange knives or straps on boxes down here, she didn't notice the strange shades of red on the white sheets, she noticed how much fun that pony was having being whipped by that other pony.

And then she got hit in the head. And then she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head

This time when she woke up she couldn't blame Applejack. After feeling a prang of guilt that she was still yet to say anything to the pony she forced her eyes to open.

And that brings us to where we began, Twilight with a hangover, masked pony staring ominously at her and in a state of being tied to a post.

_Yes __my __day __got __significantly __worse __after __being __invited __to __the __party__... __Damn__it__... __I __think __my __wheat __cakes __went __out __of __date __yesterday__._

With her head still swimming with thoughts to try and break away from this or any reality at all, Twilight managed to say one word

"hello?"

The masked pony lifted the mask off its face and revealed a white head with a luscious blue mane

"hello darling." whispered Rarity as she took a tighter grip of the leather whip clutched behind her back.

END OF CHAPTER

Authors notes

I know cliffhangers right?

This is my first attempt to make a fan fiction, I has bronie-ness and I thought id give it a whack... Much like Rarity will do soon.

Well this story was boring as hell to start ill release the next chapter with sex scene but if I don't get a positive enough response then don't expect more, its fun to make this but its still work. And I'm still way lazy. If like one person really like it but no one else then message me and ill send you newer chapters via email.


	2. Chapter 2

One hell of a way to wake up Part 2

Rarity stood above the form of Twilight Sparkle, whom had still yet to stand up again from being hit over the head.

"Why did you hit me on the head?" asked the purple pony while rubbing a sore spot behind her horn

"Me darling? Oh I would never stoop that low. No I had my little pony helper hit you on the head. After all we cant have you seeing us and not getting to play too." replied the glamorous pony

" play too? What do you mean?" asked a Twilight with far too many problems at the moment then she should have. ever.

" why I mean what we were just doing to our friend Bonbon over there."

Looking behind Rarity Twilight could see a pony, with her flank coated in blood and whip marks,with her arms tied to a crossbar above her. Her head was covered in a tight leather mask, and tied to the floor, forcing her to push her flank high into the air whether she wanted to or not. What was most disturbing however was the metal rod jammed with one end in a fire and one end in her mouth. Twilight couldn't take seeing this image and screamed getting up to run away, but her back hooves were tied to a pole jutting from the floor to the ceiling.

" oh no dear, that's not quite how this is going to work now." said Rarity as she moved the whip from behind her to in front, allowing Twilight to see its jewelled handle with a small knife on the end.

" this is my baby, her name is Scarlet. Do you know why I call her scarlet? Because she makes the floor such a beautiful colour. isn't that right dear Pinkamina?"

Looking to her left Twilight could just about make out the shape of the party pony holding onto a bar with her hooves spread far apart and upside down in the air. That was defiantly pinkie pie but... She was different. Her hair was straight rather then the normal poofy, that and she had a strange unhappy grin on her face.

"Yup I love when you play with me Rarii-bear." saying this the pink pony swung and let go of the bar and flipped in mid-air landing perfectly on her hooves. _She __was __never __that __coordinated __before__...?_ Rarity took a step closer to Pinkie and moved into a warm embrace with her. Pinkie then put her arms around Rarity's back and returned her hug. _Perhaps __its __all __just __a __strange __prank__?_ Thought Twilight while rubbing the area of her hooves around the rope she was tied to. The two mares then whispered something and pinkie moved in to kiss Rarity. It was strange for Twilight to see this going on, she could tell rather clearly that it was a strong and intimate kiss with occasional gaps between them appearing simply to let air into their lungs. The kiss was long and as their tongues danced with each other Pinkie moved her hands slowly, very slowly down Rarity's back. As her hands reached her rump she began to caress and massage the area, making the white pony's face change into a bright pink blush. Moaning slightly Pinkie took it one step further and pressed their body's together and began to move her hands to the front and started to gently rub Rarity's feminine spots. As soon as she noticed rarity flipped the whip in her hand over and stabbed Pinkie in a spot just above her cutie mark.

"Someone is forgetting their place in all of this, my dear Pinkamina."

Pinkie blushing and smiling earnestly stopped massaging and kissing rarity and began to finger the newly cut mark on her flank, licking the blood from her fingers occasionally and moaning as she felt the surges of pain.

" I'm so sorry mistress please forgive me, I will never try to rise above you again." said Pinkie ashamedly.

All of this was new to Twilight and she was both confused by this side of her friends, and turned on by their actions. The haze of random thoughts had disappeared now and her body and her mind were both firmly locked in this place, in the dark, close to the fire. And she liked it.

" I'm so sorry I was a bit distracted there darling. Allow me to let you join in with the fun as well." said Rarity with as seductive a tone she could manage.

_Wha__-? __What __does __that __mean__? __Will __she __kiss __me__? __Will __she __stab __me __too__? __Oh __god __I __hope __she __does __both__. __Wait __what__? __No __I __hope __she __does __nothing! __I __don__'__t __Want __this__... __Do __I__? _

Rarity then leaned in close and, tightening her grip on "Scarlet" whispered to Twilight

"would you like it soft? Or can we truly make you ours?"

Thoughts escaped Twilight. What did she want? She was sure that it looked fun, but the bent over form of Bonbon by that small fire still gave her shivers when she looked at it and before she knew it she did not need to reply any more.

Pinkie had snuck up behind her and zipped a black leather mask over her head. She couldn't see or talk. And the anticipation was killing her more then the straps being put around her hands.

" well that solves that problem then. Well Dr Pinkamina would you like to make the first incision?" asked rarity in an incredibly offhand manner.

Pinkie only replied by giggling like a little school filly. Twilights stomach was turning, her head was swimming, and her heart was fluttering. It was beautiful, she could feel every tiny mark being made on her rump, every swish and smack of the whip along her chest. She was totally at their mercy. And she was moist from it. She barely noticed when she stopped getting cut and whipped. She didn't notice when they pulled her legs apart spreading them, exposing her most secret of spaces for them both to see.

"my my someone's been enjoying themselves during our treatment. I think we need to fix that for her. Right dear Pinkamina?"

She did notice the hot rod being jammed into her sobbing and moist space. It was like she had been speared by the sun itself, as she tried to scream through the mask thoughts of what being with Celestia would be like passed through her mind slightly obscuring her enjoyment of the pain. After pushing the thoughts away she twitched and rocked under the pain caused by the searing rod between her legs, and the smell of burning flesh, the smell of blood and flesh mixing and being burned thrust into her nose so hard she could taste it. The whole experience was mind blowing. And then they started thrusting the rod. Behind her mask all she could perceive were the pants of Pinkie and the occasional sound of a whip being lashed followed by a squeal of joy from the pink pony. The rod itself was slowly getting colder and the heat and the thrusting more bearable, but the pleasure racking the body of the Purple mare was building in intensity rising to a peak of pleasure as her body shook violently and she struggled against her ropes out of mindless instinct, within a short space of time she knew she would be at the top, and she planned to savour every feeling without letting go of these feelings. And right before she was ready to let go she felt it slide out and leave her. As she gasped and tried to hold onto her source of pleasure with her inner thighs she tried to scream but all that left her mouth were muffled groans and burbled sounds.

"Mmrrmph nooo!"

"What's that dear? Do you want more? Beg me. Plead to me. In fact Twilight I want you to lick my hooves and scream my name for it." stated Rarity in as condescending a voice as possible.

With a snap of her fingers, Pinkie moved in front of Twilight and took the mask from her face and undid the bonds around her four hooves. Twilight opened her eyes to see a Pinkie licking blood from her arm covered in lashes and cuts from the whip, and Rarity surrounded in darkness but immaculately clean holding a whip dripping Twilight's and Pinkie's blood. The only word that she could think of was

"Please."

"what was that dear?"

"please I want it, I want you, I want this fun I love it Please don't leave me!"

"Say my name, Scream it and never stop."

"Rarity please I want it! Mistress I need you!" screamed Twilight as loud as she could.

"mm-mm oh yes now lick my hooves and say my name."

Bowing her head from Rarity's face Twilight leaned down and began licking the hoof placed in front of her. Then she began kissing it and sucking on it, occasionally muttering the words mistress or Rarity

"my oh my you truly want this don't you Twilight? Well then I'm going to let you have it, here it is." said Rarity as she lent low and showed her victim a jewelled strap on with a heated branding tip on the end. The mark was 3 diamonds, just like Rarity's cutie mark.

" I'm going to mark you and make you mine, I shall brand your gem with my symbol and you shall forever be mine, got that?"

"yes mistress. forever." muttered a defeated Twilight

Taking the tool in her right hoof Rarity licked her left hoof and tapped the end of it, giving herself a minor burn on the end of her hoof. Putting the end of the hoof into her mouth and sucking on it, muttered

"oh ouchies I'm going to have to be a little careful aren't it?"

With her horn glowing a filmy blue she floated the strap on to her waist where it magically affixed itself round her waist and tightened to fit.

"ohhh everything is all warm and tingly. Now then, be a good little bitch and roll over."

Rarity then put her hoof onto Twilights back and pushed her so her belly was upturned, fully exposing her for all to see. This made Twilight blush murmuring something about decency. Leaning forward Rarity inhaled deeply of the pheromones and smell being exuded from her minion.

"my oh my you truly want this don't you? Well we will see just what you want after I'm through with you won't we?"

Grabbing her back hooves Rarity forced the branding tip onto the vulnerable Twilights clit burning a symbol of three diamonds into her flesh. Twilight screaming in pain and groaning in ecstasy began crying, as the fatal realisation that this scar will never heal dawned upon her.

"awww aren't you a cutie with a new cutie mark?" asked the dominatrix while leaning close to her ecstatic victims face. After a minor pause she repeated in an angrier tone

"well do you like your new branding!"

Upon hearing still nothing but sobbing from her newly marked minion and slave she used her magic to pull her whip Scarlet from the floor into her hand.

"I will only ask one more time Twilight dear. How. Do. You. Feel?"

Reply only with silence she lifted her hoof holding her whip high into the air and just as she began to make the whip fall she was stopped by a dark purple magic.

"what is the meaning of this Twilight? I thought you liked to have fun with me?"

Twilight levitated herself to be face to face with her new owner and glared at her.

"oh yes Rarity, I have been having fun. But I think its your turn now." said Twilight

Using her magic power she forced Rarity onto the floor and bound her hooves into a spread out position onto the floor. Holding her in place Twilight leaned down to Rarity's face and whispered into her ear

"I plan to enjoy this far more than I should."

With a smirk on her face the white glamour pony simply replied

"then my job is done, and I can too."

With a malicious grimace on her face Twilight lowered her horn down past Rarity's waist and drove it forward causing a small squeal and then some moans as she pulled her head forward and backward rocking the now defenceless pony under her spell

"hmm oh yes please make me hate it Twilight, please oh yes!"

As Twilight pleasured her new "master" she could feel herself getting more and more moist and enjoying the experience still evermore. And the heat being radiated from her and her horn and she rocked both bodies back and forth to a ridged beat gradually got hotter and hotter until she could bear it no more and finally gave in to the swirl of emotions and magical energy.

"ugh oh AHHHH!" she screamed as the energy poured from her horn

The swirls of magical purple energy fused themselves to the two hot and sweaty pony's warming both of their already hot body's. After she had done what she wanted to an exhausted Twilight fell asleep.

"oh I do suppose that was rather fun and quite a bit of effort dear Twilight." spoke Rarity softly while brushing the mane of the sleeping pony whose head was laying on her lap

"carry her to her bed, I'm sure when she wakes up her hangover will return."

"and what of you mistress?" spoke a pink voice from a dark corner of the room

"oh I think ill just lie here a while. Oh that reminds me I have to hide our cuts and scars don't I?" and with some slight exertion the white pony conjured an image of a healthy and unmarred Twilight sparkle and lay it over the real one.

"she will be sore and wont understand so you have to explain it only looks Like the cuts have gone."

"yes Rarity." muttered Pinkie as she poofed her hair back up and picked up the sleeping form of Twilight.

Her eyes half closed Rarity muttered

"that's mistress to you." just before falling asleep

End of Part 2

Authors notes: awww she's all sleepy now ^_^ well this is part 2 of my current upload if I have missed something or something is confusing please comment or message me and ill re write it to be clearer. Sometimes I forget that the image in my head may differ from that on the page. Also if the response is that this is crap I'm not going to continue probably... Its fun to write but its still work... And I'm damn lazy. ~Razakar


	3. Chapter 3

One hell of a way to wake up part3

Awaking in the gentle light of the afternoon fading sun Twilight rubbed her eyes with her hooves and tried to get a clear view of her surroundings. Being cautious and wanting to see what was going on around her was understandable considering how she had woken up last time. The experience was still fresh in her mind, body writhing on body. The she could still feel the twinges of pain when she touched her sides where Rarity's whip had struck her but she could see no marks. As her vision cleared in the late afternoon sunlight the first thing she saw was a bright pink fluffy blob that was... Eating its tail? Laying on her side with her head between her back hooves was the energetic and impossible pony, Pinkamina Diane Pie. And she was chewing the end of her tail and muttering something about chocolate rain and snakes? Twilight could not understand why Pinkie was on the end of her bed until she remembered. It was not just her and Rarity down in that cellar she was there too! Still not quite fully awake Twilight mustered what strength she could and levitated from a drawer marked "misleadingly named drawer for use in emergency's not requiring large amounts of rope" a long length of rope. _Ugh__! __Magic __was __not __made __for __mornings __or __hangovers__._ With the rope in hoof she leaned forward in bed and proceeded to tie the rope around the intruding pony. As she finished said pony opened one eye and stretched out over the bed yawning, instantly demonstrating that in her current state Twilight had failed to actually knot the rope in anyway. And so with rope bedraggled over her head and body Pinkie with one eye still closed greeted her purple friend

"hey Twilight, I was supposed to wake you up not you wake me up. But I kinda fell asleep! But that's no excuse to tie me up! Besides I only let one pony do that to me…"

"What are you doing in my house Pinkie?" yelled Twilight instantly regretting her actions as her loud voice sparked a jolt of pain through her head.

"well Rarity said you would be confused and tired and hungover and angry and, and… I forget something about hurting?"

Reaching to her left side and touching a sore spot to see if it was still there Twilight asked

"what did she say about in pain? It kinda hurts a lot. And I think I still have a hangover from last night."

"ummmmm well she always does this thing to me when we play together where I look fine but really I'm still in pain!" stated the pink pony followed by a bout of giggles as she rolled onto her haunches and sat upright on the bed

"and one time she made me look like Car-oh wait that's a secret."

"so its a powerful illusion spell huh? That explains how she does her make-up so fast."

As Twilight slowly tried to sift through the alcohol infused memory of last night she began to realise just what she had done, to and with other ponys. And as guilt and shame built up in her all Twilight could manage was to turn her back on her friend and begin to sob into her pillow.

"ohhh what's the matter Twilight? I mean I know its got to hurt a bit but it cant be that bad can it?"

Taking up all her hate and pain and anger into one moment Twilight levitated Pinkie into the air and flung her down the stairs to the door shouting

"Go away! You have no idea what you have done to me!"

Pinkie performed a graceful flip in mid-air and landed flat on her hooves turned her head away from her friend muttering about "could have landed on my head!" and "not as if you didn't have fun too!" before storming out the door and leaving a loud Bang she slammed the door shut. Twilight now left alone in her Bed just turned back to face her pillow and cried for a while

It was going to be a long day for her. She knew it. It always was when someone new stumbled down into her cellar. Its part of the reason she hid the door to it, and made the upstairs so fantastic.

"I mean why would anyone want to go into a dark cellar if beauty such as my boutique was all around them anyway!" complained Rarity to her oh so un-interested cat

"I bet Pinkie left the doors open again. Oh! Its going to be just like what happened with Lambda Maxim all over again!" shouted Rarity throwing her arms in the air and ruining the fabric she was working on. It was obvious to anyone around her that she was very stressed over this matter.

"oh and Bonbon is going to be furious that there was someone there and she was seen!"

Floating some new material over to herself she stared at it and felt it with her hoof

"no far to dark! Bah and now I cant even be fabulous. Oh I just wish I knew how Twilight might react!"

At that moment Twilight was actually thinking about the fact that she still had not spoken to Applejack about what happened earlier the day before. And just near when Rarity was going to throw away yet more fabric in her rage Pinkie burst into her boutique and bounced over to her wearing a wide grin on her face. Rarity assumed the grin meant good news and gently laid her fabric down and composed herself _one __can not __seem __under __stress __even __if __one __is _ She thought to herself.

"so dear Pinkie how did it go? Is Twilight taking it well?"

Pinkie looked away to the right and scratched the top of her head

"well she kind of is and she kind of... Threw me at the door."

"What!" yelled Rarity

"You did wake up before her and prepare her breakfast to put her in a good mood right?"

Pinkie rather ashamed she had forgotten about Rarity's "emergency guest contingency plan" looked down at her feet. Taking this as a "no" Rarity began to pace the room

"alright Twilight is a reasonable pony, if we just explain we were very drunk and didn't know what we were doing then I'm sure she will understand right?" she asked even though she knew they were not drunk at all. Pinkie had been swapping their glasses for non-alcoholic versions all night. Still pacing the room Rarity was going over plans of how to make Twilight not freak out about what they did and the fact that she is now scarred for life with Rarity's symbol on a very "sensitive" area.

"what if we pretend that… oh but you mentioned my name this morning right? Well what if we hire someone to… but then she will just be more scarred. Oh! What if we run away and hide forever? Oh, but then I wont have any customers or clients. Well what if we…we… oh bother I'm going to have to talk to her myself and apologise. I hope she won't be too angry that I…maimed her." muttered Rarity

After a lot more pacing by Rarity and a few confused looks from Pinkie they resolved to go to the Library and just apologise. They also decided that buying a few gifts wouldn't hurt their chances of success.

Arriving at the Library quite late into the day as the sun was setting Rarity, followed by a Pinkie laden with stuff, knocked on the door. After a short pause they heard a familiar dragons voice from the other side.

"hello? Who is it?"

"its me Rarity and Pinkie, may we come in?"

As soon as he heard the name Rarity Spike unlocked and opened the door letting them into the main room of the library.

"is Twilight in at the moment spike?" asked Rarity as she tried to look for her friend

"well no actually she left a short while ago saying something about feeling guilty. But she did leave you this note." said Spike as he offered up a letter sealed with wax addressed to "Rarity and Pinkie"

Rarity smiling, took the letter and glanced worriedly at Pinkie who in turn, Smiled worriedly back.

As she gently used her hoof to open the wax seal Rarity unfolded and read the letter out loud

"ahem! Dear friends, I hope you know I will not forget what happened last night. Nor will part of me ever forgive you. I do not hate what you did to me, in all honesty it was rather enjoyable at the time. But I do hate what you took from me, for I have never been much of a social pony, and so have never had a chance to*scribbles and scratches here* be with Somepony like that before. The signs of this may well have simply been lost under all the other blood but the fact remains. But I thank you for giving me an experience to build upon. Before now I had been unable to deal with my emotions regarding such matters, but now I see in clarity what I must do. And so I Twilight Sparkle will keep the events of last night secret from anypony you want, bar one. But we shall discuss that in person. I do hope that if there is a next time, it will be under nicer circumstances.-Twilight Sparkle"

Shocked by this strange letter Rarity,looked at Pinkie and they both thought exactly the same thing

"what in Equestria does she mean by "what I must do"?"

As Twilight ran through the orchard path past familiar trees and delicious scents she pondered just how this was going to work out. She knew what she wanted to say. She knew what she wanted to do. She even had a saddle pack full of supplies if it came to it, but she had no idea at all how she was going to go about it. Arriving just outside her friends house, she was greeted with a stern and slightly angry look from Big Mac as he opened the door without a word and let her pass. Entering the house she could see granny smith, who would normally be smiling or sleeping was sitting in her chair giving as resentful a glare as she could manage. It was clear Twilight had done something horrible to Applejack, and they wanted her to know it. Without a word being asked Big Mac motioned to the stairs signalling that Applejack was up there. Nodding and smiling meekly Twilight went up and round to Applejacks room. Probably to avoid the shouting soon to come Big Mac left the house followed by Granny smith. Without knowing where Applebloom was Twilight figured it was just her and Applejack in the house now.

Nearing the door to Applejacks room Twilight put her ear to the door and heard some muffled sobbing sounds coming from within. Bracing herself for what might be to come Twilight went over the contents of her bag in her head. Sighing slightly and then taking a big breath in she knocked on the door. Hearing the sobbing fade away she could hear her friends voice from the other side of the door.

"Who's there? What's the matter?" asked Applejack as she tried to keep her voice steady

"um its me, Twilight. May I come in?"

After a short moments pause there was a sound of a latch being undone and the door slowly opened.

Inside the room on the bed sat Applejack. The orange mare's hair was a mess and her hat was slightly wonky on her head, but what was most noticeable were the tear streaks running down her face and the small damp patch on her pillow. Twilight felt like a knife was turning in her stomach _oh __how __could __I __have __done __something __like __this __to __a __friend __as __good __as __Applejack__?_ The guilt was unbearable.

"so what do you want?" asked Applejack with as much of a spiteful tone as she could manage

"well… I came here to apologise for what I did, or didn't do as the case may be." said Twilight while trying to avoid eye contact with Applejack

"Its just… I wasn't sure how I should… I've never… no one has ever taken that kind of interest in me before, and well. I just didn't know how I should have reacted."

"it would have been nice if you had said anything at all!" shouted Applejack with fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"I know that now. But, events have happened and… I've decided that maybe…" she couldn't say it, her mouth was dry and heart was beating faster then ever before.

"that what?" asked Applejack in a slightly softer tone.

"that… I think your cute too?"

The silence in the room was painful, Applejack showed no expression on her face and Twilight just looked worried. Then tears began to form in Applejacks eyes.

"I understand if you changed your mind." said Twilight as she turned her head away, thinking of how Applejack must feel.

Applejack stood up off the bed and threw her arms around Twilights neck and kissed her full on the lips. Shocked and confused Twilight pulled her head away from Applejack but was unable to remove her friends arms, and so still locked in an embrace with her Twilight asked

"but I thought you hated me?"

With tears still in her eyes and streaming down her face and blushing brightly Applejack stared into Twilights eyes and whispered

"I could never hate you, I love you." and then moved her head forward again and kissed Twilight again.

Authors notes

BAM! Twilight x apple jack with emotional connection! Raza always delivers.

So yeah third story page thingy, and I only received 2 pieces of hate-mail and one e-mail that made part of me die inside (saying I killed it with part 2T_T) if anyone has suggestions on how I can improve PLEASE tell me! I need more Exp to level my creative writing skill. From now on time will be divided between this story, and one of my own creation on Fiction Press! So initiate deep voice-over powers go! Will Apples and Twilight work out? Will Rarity and Pinkie do something kinky again? Will the flying ponys be mentioned in this story? Tune in next time to find out! (estimated up load time 2 weeks- 4 weeks depending on how much I enjoy non-fan-fiction writing!)


End file.
